


Entrapment

by HMSquared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chases, Darkness, Forests, Inspired by..., No Dialogue, Original Fiction, Scary, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: You're alone, and something is chasing you. You don't who you are or where you are, but one thing is clear: get home before it gets you.





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious attempt at a scary story. I took inspiration from the Twilight Zone and the Slender games. Please tell me what you think since I like writing horror and want to improve!
> 
> Enjoy...that is, if you can make it out alive.

It's dark in the woods, and you're all alone. Your only company is a flashlight, which is about to die. You can barely see, barely hear; every sound makes you jump.

You just want to get home...away from everything. You can't remember anything before this, but you know your house is here somewhere and you need to get inside.

Something crunches in the distance. You turn, and the flashlight finally gives up the ghost. There could be something there in the dark, but you wouldn't know. Dead flashlight and all.

You turn back and keep walking, using the trees as your guide. But you've been a fool, because something is indeed following you. And it wants your blood.

Soon you start to remember. These trees...they're pointing to home. But as you get closer, the crunching gets louder. This causes you to stop. You can feel it.

It's quietly hissing, watching you from the shadows. You want to run, barricade yourself, but something tells you not to. Shaking, you turn in the leaves, preparing yourself.

The black fog leaps out at you. You don't scream, rather backing up with wide eyes. You have no defense training, no weapons. Nothing except the flashlight.

You throw it; the creature whips toward it and you run. Blindly through the trees toward the feeling of home.

You're just an ordinary person; what does it want with you? Did you make it angry? Hopefully not, you decide. And you're actually right. This creature isn't angry. But it still wants your blood.

Your house appears in the distance: a brick cabin with lights illuminated inside. You stop, perhaps to breathe a sign of relief...and then the crunching hits you again.

The creature is back. It's just a black cloud of fog, but you know deep down it's so much more. Adrenaline rushing to your head, you charge for the door. Fingers closing around the handle, you fight to get it open as your new friend prepares to strike.

You get inside, charging into the light. The creature hisses behind you, and you finally shut the door. There's a loud bang and a defeated shriek. Is it gone? Yes, you look out the window; the creature is dead, and you're safe.

Except you're not safe. It comes to you several hours later, when you're brushing your teeth. Something isn't quite right, and when you look at your reflection, it grins.


End file.
